


Steven出了問題

by MangleDJ755



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Fear, Gen, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Hurt, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Suicide, Tears
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangleDJ755/pseuds/MangleDJ755
Summary: 因為保有粉鑽的寶石,Steven有時還是會看到相關的記憶,不過這次有點太超過了,他有可能會傷到別人時間點在未來篇
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 粉鑽的過去記憶/Steven的幻覺

**Author's Note:**

> 天啊!!!這是我第一次寫文章,可能有點不好,希望我改進的可以留言喔😊😊😊

(在粉鑽房間)

“ARRGH!!!我真不敢相信!!!”Steven正生氣的說著“該死的White又在愚弄我了!”

“拜託!你不能再這樣繼續破壞了!”Steven的身後傳來了來自Pink Pearl的勸戒,不但沒有澆熄Steven的怒火,反而還讓他更憤怒

“你不能自己掌控殖民地,你還沒準備好,你還不夠成熟”說到這句話,Steven就再也僵持不住了“你覺得我還不成熟,那我就證明給你看”房間裡出現了許多破裂聲,不斷的迴繞著,Pink Pearl雖然很害怕,但儘管如此,她還是鼓起勇氣去問他“你這是什麼意思?這根本就沒有意義啊!”  
Steven邊破壞變說“她們每次都這樣,沒有人在乎我想要什麼!”每當Steven說一句,他的憤怒就會更加一層“我恨她們!我恨她們!!!”

“你到底在說什麼?!”Pink Pearl趕緊抓住他以免失去控制“你必須告訴我發生什麼事!!!”Steven一直掙扎“冷靜下來!!!讓我幫你!!!”Steven再也受不了了,一氣之下往Pink Pearl的臉上打“閉嘴!!!”

當他回過神之後發現,剛才的一切只不過是幻覺,屋子變的殘破不堪,而Connie也嗚著臉,跪坐在地上,這時,Steven看到手上的血跡,發現他打了Connie,種種指責聲音出現在他腦海裡

(看你做了什麼 你只會像小孩一樣發脾氣 你只會傷害別人 你為什麼會存在 你真是個野獸 她們根本不想要像你這樣的人 為什麼你會被需要…)

“我…我只是…”Steven感到相當自責,他不是有意要打她的,但他真的控制不了,瞬間,他手上的血跡全部的變成蝴蝶,圍繞在他和Connie的身邊“我很抱歉”Connie抬起頭“Connie,我不是故意的,…我-”他看到Connie的臉變成了其他的臉,就像…“媽…媽媽…?”她站了起來,不斷的前進“等等,不要過來”正當Steven後退時,蝴蝶都消散了,Pink的臉也變回Connie的,Connie向他伸出手,他不知道為什麼,直到他從損壞的圍欄邊上摔下來,世界陷入了一片黑暗


	2. 無法原諒

(嗯…我在哪…?這裡好黑…)  
Steven從黑暗中醒來,沒有任何的光亮,只有漆黑一片,Steven試圖找出出口,但還是一樣漆黑一片,突然一隻蝴蝶飛過他,眼前眼出現一個人,面無表情的看著他

“ Volleyball?”Steven疑惑的問,實在不解她為什麼會在這“粉鑽…”Steven驚了,她又接著說“粉鑽…你為什麼這樣對我”  
“等…等等,我不是粉鑽,我是Steven”Volleyball沉默了一下,說“你有她的寶石,就是你”說完,就馬上變成Connie  
“Steven…”Steven一看到Connie就愧疚的說著“Connie!我很抱歉,我不是故意要打你的”“抱歉…?”Connie憤怒的說“如果每個人跟你在一起都要忍受你的壞脾氣,你對得起他們嗎?”“C-Connie…我…”“早知道現在,當初就不應該跟你交朋友了”Steven驚訝的看著Connie,仿佛就在耳邊的心跳聲不斷傳出

(這是真的嗎?她真的是這麼想的嗎?她不想再跟我在一起了嗎?也許是真的,我太危險了,我會傷到別人的,我應該…躲起來…)

Connie瞬間變成一群蝴蝶散去,突然他聽到遠處有許多聲音傳來  
(سټیوین…پیدلسټیوینن)這些聲音越來越清晰(sسټیوeین , sټevویn , waټeuین!Steven…)

它在叫…我?

………

“STEVEN!!!醒來!!!”

*吸**咳…咳*

“Steven!!!你終於醒了”Connie高興的說“你快把我嚇死了!我以為你再也不會醒來了”“C-Connie…這真的是你嗎”Steven你點搞不清楚剛才的到底是真的還是夢“為什麼這麼問?”Steven想回答,但一想到會讓別人擔心…“沒事…話說,我們在哪?”“嗯…在醫院…你的頭撞到的石頭,還大量出血”Steven這是才注意到他的頭被紗布包著“哦…珍珠她們呢”“我剛打給她們,應該在路上”Steven已經做好等等會被一堆問題淹沒的準備了

看到Connie臉上的紗布,各種抱歉馬上從心裡竄出“對不起…Connie…我不知道…為什麼…”Connie打住他“噢~Steven,沒關係的…我知道你不是故意的,你只是因為那些幻覺…我能理解,你承受了比別人還要多的壓力…”Steven默不作聲…他完全不知道該如何面對Connie…

突然,門開了!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天啊,我已經等不及要把後面的也寫完了,不過我還是為Steven感到可憐,希望他能夠克服那些困難


	3. 意外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇章時間點在第1章

(Connie視角)

我原本是要去Steven家的,自從我要上大學之後,我們一直沒有見面過,不過今天我要去給他一個驚喜“嗨!Steve-”

映入眼簾的並不是Steven那可愛甜美的笑容,而是滿目瘡痍的屋子,和孤單的Steven,地上有許多的碎片,仿佛這根本就不是家,是廢墟,Steven的嘴裡還喊著“ARRGH!!!我真不敢相信!!!”他好像很生氣“該死的White又在愚弄我了!”但…為什麼…

“拜託!你不能再這樣繼續破壞了!”我趕緊勸戒他,但他好像聽不進去

“你不能自己掌控殖民地,你還沒準備好,你還不夠成熟”殖民地?難道他又有幻覺了?想起來,距離他上次有幻覺時,已經是2,3年前的事了

“你覺得我還不成熟,那我就證明給你看”我被嚇到了,那些家具已經被破壞到快要看不出是什麼東西了,“你這是什麼意思?這根本就沒有意義啊!”儘管害怕,我還是想要瞭解他到底怎麼了

他仍然沒有停下手邊的動作,說“她們每次都這樣,沒有人在乎我想要什麼!我恨她們!我恨她們!!!”

“你到底在說什麼?!”我趕緊抓住他以免失去控制“你必須告訴我發生什麼事!!!”我想幫助他“冷靜下來!!!讓我幫你!!!”“閉嘴!!!”

一瞬間,我感覺空氣凝結了,我捂著臉,我感覺到溫熱的血液流過我的臉和手,我再看向Steven(頭沒有動的很明顯),他的臉漸漸的由憤怒轉為驚恐,他的嘴裡嗚咽著“我…我只是…”雖然很小聲,但我還是聽得到

“我很抱歉”他說,我慢慢的抬起頭“我不是故意的,…我-”正當我站起來時“媽…媽媽…?”

“Steven,沒關係的,我沒事”我一邊說著,一邊慢慢的接近他“等等,不要過來”“Steven,你怎麼了”我突然發現他正在後退,而且他快要掉下去了

“Steven!等等!快停下來!”他聽不到,我伸出手,試圖抓住他,可是太晚了,他就這樣在我面前…“Steven!!!”我趕緊下樓,祈禱他沒什麼事

“Stev-”我愣住了,沙灘和岩石都被血液給染紅,我試圖叫醒他“Steven!是我,你醒著嗎?”我按住他的傷口,很明顯的他失去意識了,我打電話給Pearl

“拜託一定要接”

“嗨!Conni-”“你們一定要快點來!”我哭著說

“怎麼了?”

“S-Steven他…”

“什麼!!!”她大叫“我們現在就過去”

電話掛掉了


End file.
